A Haunting Prank
by HImitsu Detective
Summary: This my first ever one - shot and I don't know how to write a summary for it so please read it! All that I can say is that it has a haunted house and is slightly funny. Please review! Thanx! P.S. It's rated T to be on the safe side. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Here's a little Halloween fic that popped in my head last week I think. I'll have more to say at the end so stay tune and I hope you enjoy it!

**DISLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN Detective Conan/Case Closed.

…

"Hey Conan-kun!" Ran shouted from the kitchen.

"What Ran-neechan?" Conan asked sitting on the couch reading a one and only Sherlock Holmes book.

"How would you like to go to a haunted house on October 31?" Ran poked her head out of the kitchen door so she could see him better. "I've heard they're all the rage in America."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It's somewhere downtown." She answered.

"Okay," he answered cheerfully. "Sounds like fun!

"Great! I'll invite Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun too," she squealed excitedly going back to her cooking. "Oooo this is going to be so exciting!"

"Yeah!" Conan exclaimed.

* * *

Two days before Halloween, Ran and Conan left for the train station to meet Heiji and Kazuha whose train was to arrive at eleven. They had to wait an hour or so because the train they were waiting for had been delayed for some reason. Conan was starting to become bored and Ran was growing impatient.

"What's taking them so long?" Ran questioned worriedly. She had been pacing the floor in front of the bench that Conan was sitting on. "I hope they're okay."

"Ran-neechan I'm sure nothing happened to them," Conan tried to sound reassuring but was still too bored to show any other emotion.

"I guess you're right," she signed taking her place next him after leave the beginning of a rut where she used to be. "I should stop worrying."

_You think?_ Conan thought sarcastically his face deadpanned. "I wish they'd hurry up."

As if on cue the train they've been waiting for finally arrived and the first to step off it were Heiji and Kazuha bickering like they were a couple. Conan heard a relieved sigh coming from beside him and couldn't help giving an exasperated look.

"Aho! I already told ya I didn't want ta come!"

"Then why did ya?"

"Because I knew ya would get scared!"

"Aho! I won't get scared!"

"Then there's no reason fer me ta be here, so I'm leavin'," Heiji made to turn around but was stopped when Kazuha locked her arm with his.

"Oh no ya don't yer staying with me a-"

"Kazuha-chan! Hattori-kun! We're over here!" came a voice from behind them. They turned back around to see Ran and Conan running towards them waving.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha began jogging after her excitedly. "It's been too long!"

"It's been _far_ too long," Ran repeated hugging Kazuha once they reached each other. "Oh I've missed you."

"I've missed ya too," and with that, they were caught in a round of girl talk, conversations going none stop and soon the boys stopped paying attention to them.

"Hey Kudo," Heiji whispered low enough so no one could over hear them as Conan walk up to him.

"Hey Hattori," Conan replied looking up at Heiji.

"How's it goin'?" Heiji asked looking back at him. "With, ya know?"

"It's okay," he shrugged turning to stare at the floor. "I'm not any closer to finding _them_, but I'm not any further either," he then began staring in the girls' direction that was a little ways away, particularly at Ran who was still talking with Kazuha cheerfully. "Sometimes I wonder if or _when_ I should tell her," he started walking for the exit with Heiji in tow.

"So are ya excited about the haunted house thing?" Heiji asked quickly changing the subject. He didn't like seeing his friend being sad; it was bad enough seeing the sad smile on Kudo Shinichi but looking at that same one on Conan was just depressing.

"Not completely, I went through a lot of them whenever I went to America for Halloween," Conan broke gaze from the girls and moved it to Heiji. "They weren't that scary."

"I wonder if this one's gonna be scary," Heiji questioned turning up to the ceiling with a puzzled expression and putting his hand to his chin. "I bet ya'll be terrified," he looked down at Conan grinning mockingly.

"Yeah right! It's _you_ who's going to be scared!" Conan claimed indignantly face glowing red from anger.

"Then let's make a bet," Heiji said crouching down to eye level with Conan.

"Okay," Conan agreed nervously eyeing Heiji suspiciously.

"Whoever can make it out of the house without bein' scared wins," Heiji paused waiting for some sort of agreement from Conan. When he received a nod he continued. "If I win then ya have ta tell Neechan your real identity, and if _you_ win I'll admit my feelings to Kazuha. Deal?" he held out his hand.

Conan stood there for a few seconds thinking it over before accepting the proposition. "Deal."

"Hey Hattori-kun, Conan-kun!" they heard Ran yell and twisted around to see her and Kazuha running to catch up to them. "Wait up!"

"Let's get some lunch," Kazuha said after she and Ran slowed down. "I'm sure we're all gettin' hungry especially you right Conan-kun?" she bent down smiling at Conan.

"Yeah," Conan said quietly smiling back at her. And with that they left the train station going to look for a place to eat.

* * *

The morning of October 31st finally came and Ran and Kazuha thought it cute to dress up Conan as a cowboy for the holiday which made him _very_ unhappy. He refused to come out of the room he was sharing with Kogoro and, for the time being, Heiji until Heiji was forced to go inside and drag him out under his arm Conan kicking and screaming. The girls giggled about how adorable he looked making go bright red and glare daggers at Heiji who grinned at him mockingly.

The day moved by slowly, Conan became anxious for the whole thing to be over so he could change out of his cowboy costume. Ran wouldn't allow him to because she and Kazuha believed he was too cute with his cowboy hat, boots, and little sheriff badge to be wearing anything else, and Heiji kept making fun of him for it.

Finally the time to leave for the haunted house came at seven and Conan was the first one out the door and was completely willing to run all the way there but was scooped up by Heiji.

"Put me down!" Conan yelled squirming. "I can walk from here!" _I don't want to be humiliated even _more!

"No ya can't, it's too far away to walk, we're taking a car so stop squirmin'," Heiji inquired. "And besides ya don't want get lost and be _scared_ do ya?"

"I'm not scared," Conan muttered ending his fruitless attempt to be free and allowed him-self to be carried to the four passenger rental car that Kogoro already had running. Ran and Kazuha were just sliding in the back seat so that left Heiji sitting in the front and Conan sitting on someone's lap which hopefully would be Ran's.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Kogoro shouted over the engine.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving and they arrived at the place. The three teens plus Conan climbed out of the car and gasped at the sight set before them. The large two story house was of western style from the seventeen hundreds with large broken windows and creaking old steps to the front oak doors. Cobwebs hung from the second floor roof to the first floor roof and on the two huge bare oak trees that stood on each side of the house. The beautiful full moon cast shadows on the whole scene creating the haunted effect. Screams could also be heard from inside.

A long, thick, line of people started at the entrance of the picket fence that bordered the dirt lot that the house sat on and ended pretty far down the road. Some kids could be seen playing and having fun with each other in the line, most of them were dressed up in costumes for Halloween and around the age of ten and older. Actually, Conan seemed to be the youngest child at there and that worried Ran.

"Is there a reason why there aren't any other eight year olds?"

"I don' see a sign that says anythin' about there bein' a certain age limit," informed Kazuha turning her head from one side of the yard to the other.

"Maybe the people workin' this event figured that eight was just too young to be explorin' a haunted house," Heiji inquired trying to mask his nervousness with a smirk aimed at Conan who glared back at him.

"Conan-kun, are you sure you want to go in?" Ran knelt down draping her hands on Conan's thin shoulders. "You don't have to if don't want to."

"I _want_ to do it Ran-neechan!" Conan exclaimed hiding his own small fear behind a wide smile. "I want to show you how brave I am," he spared a small glance at Heiji to show that he was still willing to go in but Heiji was looking somewhere else. Suddenly he grabbed Ran's hand and then Kazuha's and began dragging them to the end of the line. "Come on Ran-neechan, Kazuha-neechan let's go! Heiji-niichan can stay here if he's too afraid," again he glanced at Heiji only to see him sputtering in shock and in indignation. Conan just kept on jogging happy at the sweet pay back for all the teasing from that day that he was finally able to give back to Heiji.

They didn't really wait that long in line, it turned out that they people running the house were letting in groups of visitors at a time and then soon it was their turn.

"Yay!" Conan yelled 'excitement' coursing through his veins as the guy that controlled the amount of people at a time going in opened the gate to let him and the three teens into the haunted house.

The inside of the house was as creepy as the outside if not worse. There was no light except the silver moon light streaming in through the broken windows. Each room they were guided into became scarier than the next and halfway into it, after going up stairs, most of the group ran out in pure fear leaving Conan, Heiji, Ran, and Kazuha who by that point began to shiver.

"S - scared yet Ku – Conan-kun?" Heiji whispered behind Conan making him jump and in the process making Heiji jump too.

"A – are you k –kidding?" Conan quietly lied hoping his rival didn't hear his stuttering. "The only thing in here that m – mildly surprised me was the zombies ch - chasing us up the s – stairs!"

_Hopefully this is the last room_, both boys thought at the same time.

Once the guide opened the door to the very last room a giant clown flew at them from the ceiling, its maniac sharp pointed teethed grin stretching from ear to ear on its long thin pale face, with glowing red murderous eyes mixed with the look of insanity, and white clawed hands held in a position to snatch at anyone who dared to move closer. And suddenly without warning Heiji and Conan ran right out of the house screaming.

"Forget about the bet I'm outta here!" screamed Heiji run for his life.

"Right behind you!" Conan's tiny voice screamed as well.

Just walking out, Ran and Kazuha smirked. Cheers erupted from the crowd lined up at the gate as it usually did for the remaining people of the group before them.

"They lasted longer then we thought," Ran said walking down the steps of the supposedly old house.

"I expected them ta run the other direction of the zombies when they chased us," thought Kazuha following Ran out the gate.

"I know! I expected Shinichi to flea a lot sooner with how small he is," Ran laughed. "I thought he would go insane when that one zombie almost grabbed him."

"That outta teach 'em not ta lie ta us!" Kazuha said enthusiastically raising her fist in the air. "Tha' was a great plan ta invite me an' Heiji so me an' ya could play this trick on 'em."

**_*_**_FLASH BACK_**_*_**

_"Kazuha-chan! Hattori-kun! We're over here!" came a voice from behind them. They turned back around to see Ran and Conan running towards them waving._

_"Ran-chan!" Kazuha began jogging after her excitedly. "It's been too long!"_

_"It's been far too long," Ran repeated hugging Kazuha once they reached each other. "Oh I've missed you."_

_"I've missed ya too,"Kazuha squealed happily. she looked to see if Heiji and Conan were listening. When she saw them engage in their own conversation she whispered. "Okay what's goin' on?"_

_"I was right, Conan-kun is Shinichi!" _

_"Really?" Kazuha whispered. "How did ya find out?"_

_"I've heard Hattori-kun say his name enough times to believe it," Ran answered a mad look on her face. "They don't think I'm listening when they talk privately."_

_"So are ya gonna use the haunted house ta get back at 'em?"_

_"Well of course!" said Ran enthusiastically now smiling. "And i have other things in mind also."_

_"Ooo what is it!" _

_Ran giggled. "Earlier this morning I bought him a little cowboy costume." she began laughing._

_"Oh we should make 'im wear it all day, that would really drive 'im crazy!" Kazuha laughed too._

_"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" Ran smiled wickedly._

_"Ya got that right!" agreed Kazuha. "Now let's go get lunch I'm starvin'"_

**_*END FLASH BACK*_**

"Yeah, But now we need to find a way to get Shinichi to reveal himself," Ran said stepping into the rental car that was parked a block away.

"Do ya think the boys are back at the Agency yet?" Kazuha asked sitting in the front seat and trying to wake up Kogoro. "With how fast they ran I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

"I don't know," Ran said as Kogoro pulled out into the street. "But we'll see when we get there."

* * *

Cool! My first ever one-shot! I hope it was good enough, I tried to finish it earlier but I kept getting distracted and stuff but yeah. I got this idea from what I was planning to do for Halloween, make a haunted house. I've done it before but this year we didn't have enough people being in it so we had to cancel it. = ( Oh well, we had a fun party instead. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! and please review!


End file.
